youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ThnxCya
James Filon (Born: ), better known online as ThnxCya, is an English YouTuber known for his Minecraft parody music videos and amazing building skill. He also plays other games rather than Minecraft, like Stardew Valley, Trollface Quest, Gang Beasts and Roblox. His Minecraft parodies include, Never Let You Go, Yandere in the Tittle and Diamonds In the Deep. About In Minecraft, James usually plays custom mod adventure, adventure maps, mod spotlight, Pixelmon, Crazy Craft and command block showcases. He even has his own server, teamthnxcya.net, which is mostly about survival and building. He also plays with other YouTubers including, DanTDM and Thinknoodles on Crazy Craft and sometimes other things, such as Gangz Beasts or a custom map. Trivia * James used to be partnered with Machinima. * James has a Minecraft server the IP, which is TeamThnxCya.net * James really likes to give people Scottish accents when voice acting. * James's head is in three maps, as far as I know, and all of them are Find the Button maps. There is Button Scavenger 2, Find the Button: Unexpected 2, and Find the Button: Unexpected 3. *James has a pig named Ronald that he often feature in his mod showcases, and apparently it's full name is Ronald Weasley. *James now have a ongoing war with Fancy Lanterns since his Illuminati pet in Crazy Craft always seem to give him that. *James also has in any Pixelmon series he has to hail the almighty Derpachu. * James can play the guitar. * James lives a pug life. * James has a comedic habit of talking to animals, mainly due to his mod spotlights. *James likes Dr. Who a lot. * James calls every pig he meets Ronald. * When James uploaded his 5th episode in the Minecraft Pixelmon Trinity series, he set a like goal for 5,000 likes, and the like goal got smashed before the video was a day old. * James is left-handed. Quotes * "What is going on guys and girls, my name is James or ThnxCya, and welcome back to ......" (Intro) * "Oh my days!" * "You sneaky sausages!" * "We've been sausaged lads!" * "Happy days." * "I've got a sneaking suspicion..." * "Ronald! Ronald!" * "How do you like them lemons?" * "All hail the mighty Derpachu!" * "Rest in pepperonis." * "Easy mode!" * "Oh snap." * "Oh it was all a setup!" * "He missed, Captain, he missed!" * "James you fool!" (Sorry) * "Rightio!" "Fantastic." "......, Lads!" "...bad boys..." "......an awful lot." * "Illuminati Confirm!" * "Awwwww", Jellybeans! * "Pity Pineapples!" * "Gumdrops Gummies, Fantastic!" List of Custom Maps He Played A-Z * Alien Isolation * Alone and Forsaken * Bane Of Ebondale * Bane of the Pumpkin Lord * Crack In The World * Dead World * Diversity 2 * Eleanor's Castle * Escapists * Escapists 2 * Exodus 2 * Exodus Quarantine * Facility Fall * Find the Button: Unexpected * Heart Of Ice * Heist * Lift 9 * Lights Out * Me And My Robot * Mesa Valley * Metro Post * My Name Is James * Planetary Confinement * Project Transcendence * Redemption * Santa Sleigh * Satoshis Treasure * Silent Sands * Sleepless Nights * Terror From The Snow * Terra Swoop Force * The Crystal Tower * The Heist * The Last Of Us * The Sheeple Experience * THIS IS NOT A MAP * Treasure Hunt * Under The Dome * 11 Ways to Die * 30 Ways to Die Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers